


就喜欢你做作14（补档）

by yingbai



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbai/pseuds/yingbai
Kudos: 2





	就喜欢你做作14（补档）

让一个宅男清晨起床就直奔厨房准备便当的最大动力，大概就是恋人好不容易得来了休假时间可以陪自己出门郊游。李东海在料理台前哼着歌把饭团上最后一个海苔笑脸贴好，就准备上楼叫李赫宰出门。

可他刚转身，就看到李赫宰已经在门口收拾，可身上却是整齐的西装。

“你怎么穿成这样啊？不是要去郊游吗？”李东海一边疑惑地问一边走向门口。

李赫宰脸上露出为难的神色，无奈地说：“有个客户突然增添了新项目，我要过去签合同。今天的郊游可能……我没办法去了。”

李东海听到这话眉头越皱越紧，要知道，为了这次春游，他可是提前几天就开始准备了。前几日有多期待，现在的他就有多失落，一肚子的委屈不知道该怎么说。

李赫宰把李东海拥入怀里，轻声安慰道：“等我有空了再陪你去郊游，好不好？”

李东海靠在李赫宰的颈窝，噘着嘴不说话。他也知道，工作比郊游重要得多，自己没什么理由去抱怨，所以只能闷闷地点点头，尽量把内心的失落忽略。

目送着李赫宰的车驶出小区，李东海回到厨房看着料理台上的花花绿绿，叹了口气，拿了一块紫菜包饭塞到嘴里嚼着，甜甜的腌萝卜并没有让他开心起来。默默把一个个乐扣盒子封好，准备放到冰箱里。刚打开冰箱，李东海突然停住了手上的动作。

既然没办法一起郊游，自己也不能浪费这些准备啊，干脆……来个独自郊游。

李东海的眼里又燃起晶亮亮的光，眉尾扬了起来。

*

待正午最热的时间过去，李东海熟练地顺着小路把车开上山顶，这里是他以前经常来写生的地方，风景宜人又四下清净。下车之后，李东海在地上铺好垫子就坐了下去。春转夏时的天空仿佛都是粉红色的，路过的风打着好看的卷儿。远远的天边与城市相接，一两只鸟儿时不时从眼前飞过，景色更有了几分灵动的味道。

“哼，死木头，谁让你去签合同了，活该看不到这么好的景色，你就跟你的工作过去吧！”李东海咬牙切齿地说着。

吹着暖风看着风景，李东海心里的郁闷之情排解了大半，从后备箱中拿出了画板和纸笔，开始了写生。午后的风景总是更温柔一些，李东海专心捕捉自然中的每一个细节，不知不觉就沉了进去，这一画就到了傍晚。

待李东海在纸上勾勒出最后一笔，一个清瘦男生站在山顶远眺的画面跃然纸上，李东海看着画面，忍不住轻叹，自己好像总是在不由自主地描画李赫宰的样子。

“这是在画我吗？”李东海的身后突然响起一个熟悉的声音。

李东海被突如其来的声音吓得一抖，手中的画笔都滚到了地上。回过头就看到李赫宰走到他身边，捡起画笔之后塞回他手中。

将要跳到山后的夕阳给李赫宰镀上了一层金边，看起来有些不真切，李东海呆呆地问：“你怎么会在这里？”

李赫宰的眼睛里染上了笑意：“你知不知道世界上有种东西叫车载GPS？”

李东海从他的眼神中读出了嘲笑，噘着嘴走到野餐垫边坐下。李赫宰赶忙坐到他旁边，好生安抚：“我开玩笑的。今天确实很忙，但是现在忙完了，就赶紧来找你了，你别气了，嗯？”

本来也没有那么气，只是有些委屈，听到耐心的安慰，李东海原本端着的气焰瞬间少了一大半。低头揪着身边的杂草，小声地说：“那今天的郊游要怎么补偿？”

“我接下来几天的安排都推掉了，可以陪你郊游了。”李赫宰微笑看着李东海。

李东海竖起的小耳朵捕捉到了想听的消息，立马就抬起了头，脸上挂着明亮的笑容：“你可不能反悔哦！拉钩！”说完就牵上李赫宰的小指，自顾自地拉钩上吊一百年了。李东海的心情变换就像六月的天气，丝毫看不出十分钟前还是个赌气的小孩。

“把这盒草莓吃完我们就下山了，太阳都要落山了。”李东海叼着一颗草莓模糊不清地说着，从盒子里挑出最大最红的一颗递给李赫宰，催促他吃掉。

李赫宰接过草莓，但视线却在李东海身上拔不下来。新鲜大个的草莓让李东海无法一口吞下，只能分几口咬着，饱含的汁水洋溢在唇齿间，开心弯起的眉眼和嚼动的嘴唇带着别样的色彩。意识到李赫宰强烈的视线，李东海转头带着疑问的神情看着他，眼神询问着李赫宰为什么不把草莓吃掉。

李赫宰忽地就很疑惑，李东海是怎么做到天真和诱惑并存的。

男人的身体行动总是快过于思考，下一秒的李东海已经被李赫宰扑倒在垫子上，阴影覆上，柔软的唇已经被攻城略地。

这时候该想的应该不是吃掉草莓，而是如何把你吃掉。

酸甜的草莓气息在两人之间传递，李东海嘴中还未嚼完的果肉攻进来的舌尖碾碎，草莓的香气蔓延至整个口腔。李赫宰舔过他口腔的每一寸，沾染的果肉慢慢咽下，悄声在李东海耳边说：“好甜。”

不知是在说草莓还是在说别的，李东海的脸颊瞬间又红了几个度，怯懦地缩了缩脖子，企图拉开两人之间的距离。李赫宰笑笑没继续说下去，但用细碎落下的吻告诉了李东海到底说的是谁。

李东海从小自诩胆子很大，但不知道为什么，这时候连眼睛都不敢睁开，只能闭眼乖乖被吻着。温热的唇从眉间游走到脸颊，又滑向颈窝。闭眼之后的身体好像更加敏感，李赫宰经过的每一处都被点起火来。

生怕被看出自己的紧张，李东海咽了咽口水，却被李赫宰第一时间发现。湿润的舌尖盘上李东海的喉结，牙齿轻磨，缓慢的啃咬换来李东海的焦躁，有种奇怪的感觉爬上身体，他像是一个空空的水瓶，等待什么灌进身体。

袭人的百合清香混着香甜的草莓气在空气中弥漫一波一波地撞进李赫宰的鼻腔，勾着他身体里的热气一股股地向外冒。白兰地的酒香像是不要钱一样包裹住李东海，待他睁开眼时，眼底已经熏上了情欲的红。

这时候要是还能忍住，可能就不是一个纯正的Alpha了吧。李赫宰像只野兽一般一口咬上李东海的胸膛，炙热的喘息穿透衬衣，每一下都真切打在皮肤上。傍晚的风格外温柔，抚摸过李东海的每一寸肌肤，这时的他稍微有些清醒了过来。

“赫宰，这里……不行……”李东海咬牙说着。

“没事，这里没人的。”李赫宰并不管李东海说了什么，只是自顾自地开拓着李东海的身体。

狡猾的手指隔着牛仔裤抚摸着李东海身下的一点，顺着裤子的纹路轻轻画圈，恶意用指甲在上面用力，就听到意料之中的轻哼，李东海整个人受到电击一般抖了一下。

“唔……别……”李东海小声的挣扎又被李赫宰吞吃入腹。

李东海的挣扎像是无声的催·情药，李赫宰只觉得浑身的热气都涌向鼠蹊部。快速解开李东海的腰带，牛仔裤和内裤顺着笔直的双腿直接拽掉，裸露的可爱嫩芽直接弹跳在空气中。傍晚微凉的风让李东海不禁抖了抖，露天的环境让他更为敏感，看向李赫宰的眼神都变得楚楚可怜了起来。

操。李赫宰的心中忍不住骂了脏话，这眼神让人怎么忍得了。

暴风雨一般的行动展现了李赫宰此时此刻有多心动，加重的吻不断落在李东海的脖颈和胸前，手指逐渐塞进李东海后穴中快速进出，omega的身体总是敏感又服从，受到刺激之后流出的体液沾湿了李赫宰的手掌。

“哈……赫……慢点……啊……”混合着气音的喘息在耳边响起，李赫宰觉得自己快要忍到血管爆裂了，但他仍旧想做好前戏，给李东海一场完美的性爱。

李东海眼睛湿漉漉的，好似随时都会落泪，他盯着李赫宰只说了一句，就引爆了名为性欲的炸弹：“赫啊……你不难受吗？”

根本不用别的刺激，李赫宰听到这一句“真挚的询问”，身体里的冲动就再也埋不住了。去他的忍耐，今天就是要让李东海走不了路。

三两下就去掉衣服的束缚，李赫宰的肉茎直直地冲了出来，李东海那看到粗壮的物体，把眼神别到旁处，耳朵红得像是要滴血。李赫宰俯身亲吻红红的耳尖，接着缓缓把自己送入李东海的体内。

“啊……慢点……疼……”未经人事的身体传来疼痛的讯号，李东海忍不住皱起了眉头，泪水在眼眶打转。

李赫宰吻去他眼中的水汽，低声说：“宝宝忍一忍……我也很难受…”说完，慢慢挺动着腰部，在里面开垦。

轻柔的撞击让李东海逐渐适应，omega的身体对于alpha总是有着更高的包容性，没过多久李东海就已经开始享受这场身体的追逐了。

“嗯……啊……不……不疼了……”不断地冲撞让李东海只能断断续续说出几个字，这几个字就像是莫大的荣幸，让李赫宰勾起了嘴角，放开了忍耐，大力顶弄了起来。

太阳已然落山，城市的灯光亮起，但山顶却开始变黑，黑暗中的隐忍喘息和细碎呻吟，让气氛更加火热。李东海觉得身下的草地都变成了海浪，自己像是在海上漂浮。李赫宰像是坏心眼似的，总是往他能尖叫出声的地方顶弄，但却不一次性给他个痛快，每每快要到达顶峰，就退了出来。李东海着急的脚趾都蜷在了一起，大腿稍稍用力，想让李赫宰靠近自己。

感觉到身侧的腿推着自己向前，李赫宰笑了下，凑到李东海的耳边，诱惑的声音溜进他的耳朵：“宝宝……你这么主动吗？”

李东海听到这话立马偏过头，难为情的样子让李赫宰心中大呼可爱，一个翻身把李东海压在身下，撞击的动作越发猛烈。灵活的手指抚上李东海的肉茎，加速上下套弄，李东海的感官一下子被拉高，李赫宰的唇齿在李东海身后的腺体上不断亲吻，感受着腺体的热涨。呻吟闷闷地流出，李东海的前端激动得流出些浑浊的体液。

“啊……要……要到了……赫……”李东海的呻吟飘在晚风中。

李赫宰听到这话，立马加快了身下的速度，肉茎前端不断戳弄着生殖腔的入口，把那道细窄的小缝生生撞了开。温热的内部缠绕着李赫宰的肉茎，让他的情欲逐步攀高。李东海的百合香变得十分诱人，李赫宰被勾着在他的腺体上狠狠咬了下去。

“啊……”李东海高昂的尖叫划破夜晚的寂静，白浊的液体在垫子上划出不规则的线形，失焦的眼神和湿哒哒的下体让他看起来格外淫荡。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，狠劲冲撞几十下，直接释放在李东海体内，下身立马成结，牢牢锁住生殖腔。

抱着李东海在垫子上躺着等待射精时间过去，百合混着白兰地的酒气调成了奇异的混合酒香，李赫宰心里被塞满了似的满足，小声贴在李东海耳边说：“谢谢款待。”


End file.
